


Милые мертвые вещи

by Svadilfary



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svadilfary/pseuds/Svadilfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дружелюбные жители маленьких городков могут оказаться и не такими уж и дружелюбными, и совсем не жителями, а Тэхён и Чонгук просмотреть контракт внимательнее просто забыли, о чем они оба, спустя некоторое время, очень жалели.<br/>Иногда Чонгуку казалось, что они попали в сказку. Страшную сказку для взрослых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Милые мертвые вещи

_Просто нажми на курок. Я хочу закончить все это._  
Наверное, это всё, чего я когда-либо хотел.  
Nell — Haven

  
  


**ONCE**

  
  
— Я надеюсь, что вам все понятно, — у этого мужчины слишком холеные тонкие пальцы, словно обтянутые старым пергаментом, отметил для себя Чонгук.  
— Жилье мы вам оплачиваем, так же как и расходы на транспорт и еду, вы же отправляете свои отчеты каждую неделю.  
В кабинете было невыносимо холодно, не смотря на тридцатипятиградусную жару, стоящую на улице. Представитель компании, к которому провела их улыбающаяся секретарша, мог выглядеть как типичный офисный планктон, если бы не эта жуткая улыбка и черные, с едва различимыми точками зрачков, глаза. А еще вводил в замешательство стойкий запах железа и чего-то едва понятного, приторного, до тошноты сладкого — название этого крутилось в голове, но вспомнить, никак не удавалось. Может, это просто стол был окрашен в столь яркий и маслянистый цвет? Чонгук пытался себя в этом убедить те добрые пятнадцать минут, пока им объясняли суть задания на ближайшие два месяца, а Тэхён, нагло прикрывшись солнечными очками, сидя спал на неудобном стуле.  
Чонгук и сам был бы не прочь вздремнуть сейчас — конец сессии они отметили знатно, а сама грандиозная пьянка проходила в их маленькой квартире (потому что они «удачливые засранцы», — цитата Сэма Картера с матмеха). То, как они сдавали свою квартиру на время прохождения практики, обратно хозяйке — стоило отдельной записи в анналах истории. Вроде бы, им удалось убедить грозную женщину, что ковриков в туалете не было... Коврики, к слову, пришлось выкинуть по причине их непрезентабельности.   
В общем и целом, Чонгук не мог понять только одного: почему представитель Стрекс корп. не послал их куда подальше с просьбой вернуться тогда, когда они оба будут в достаточно вменяемом состоянии, а не страдающими от солнечного света и похмелья трупами.   
  
Как Тэхён, практически разлегшийся на стуле и мирно посапывающий в собственное плечо, умудрялся согласно кивать на особенно доброжелательные фразы, произнесенные таким тоном, будто бы в кабинете присутствовали умственно-отсталые дети — Чонгук не знал, но невыносимо завидовал этой способности друга, не раз выручавшей того на лекциях и семинарах. Самому же Чонгуку приходилось внимательно вслушиваться в каждое слово, чтобы понять: что от них, собственно, требуется. По сути, выходила даже не просто практика, а какая-то научно-исследовательская работа. Чонгук криво улыбнулся на безупречную сияющую улыбку клерка — он не запомнил его имя, ну да ладно, — со вздохом поставил подпись в документах и толкнул Тэхёна локтем в бок. Просмотреть контракт внимательнее никто из них так и не удосужился, о чем они оба, спустя некоторое время, очень пожалели.  
  
Невада в конце июня пылала жарой; впрочем, и в остальные два месяца лета, и даже осенью, зной её не отпускал. В старенькой тойоте Тэхёна не было даже кондиционера, поэтому спасали только открытые окна. Чонгук сидел за рулем молча и смотрел на дорогу сквозь очки-авиаторы. Сам владелец машины дулся на лучшего друга с пассажирского сидения и крутил колесико магнитолы в поисках хоть какой-нибудь приличной радиостанции. В этой дыре кроме белого шума ничего больше не ловило.   
  
Возможно, Тэхён не злился бы так, если Чонгук пустил его за руль, но в таком состоянии Тэхёну нельзя было доверить и трехколесный велосипед. И тем более Чонгук не согласился сгонять по быстренькому в Вегас, до которого от городишки (Чонгук так и не запомнил названия, также как и имя того сотрудника компании и его секретарши) было около двух дней пути с учетом остановок. Друг пытался убедить его, что два или три дня не играют роли, и, в крайнем случае, отчеты можно будет отправлять из Вегаса, а какой чертов студент не захочет побывать в Вегасе? Чонгук ответил ему, что он дебил, и они уже и так зарекомендовали себя не самым лучшим образом перед начальством, поэтому начинать исправлять собственный имидж следовало прямо сейчас.  
  
Новые колонки, на которые Тэхён потратил двойную сумму родительских денег «на еду и прочие расходы», наконец-таки захрипели и выдали кусок какой-то передачи:  
  
 _— Тем временем, дорогие слушатели, Городской Совет напоминает, это явно для таких как Стив Карлсберг. Не то, чтобы я заботился о благополучии этого упрямого и тупого осла, но, все же помнят, что наша милая община заботится о каждом своем члене, несмотря на то, в какой степени он беспросветно туп и параноидален. Так вот, Городской Совет настойчиво, нет, не требует, но предупреждает, что не стоит посещать Общественную библиотеку Найтвейла. В библиотеке обитают библиотекари. Они опасны. Книги опасны. Все помнят историю о старине Джо Райте, заглянувшем ночью в Общественную библиотеку Найтвейла. О, Джо, он играл по пятничным воскресеньям на укулеле и жарил отменные свиные стейки. Помните, если библиотекарь увидел вас — вам уже не спастись на дереве, ведь в библиотеке нет деревьев и даже кустов. Бойтесь библиотекарей. Бойтесь книг и слов. Слова опасны. Они убивают чаще, чем пули. А все мы знаем, что пули не убивают, гарантированно Ассоциацией стрелков Найтвейла._  
  
— Что за ерунда? Это что, какая-то фантастическая передача о городке в духе Стивена Кинга, или кто-то пустил сумасшедшего в радиорубку? — пробормотал Чонгук.  
— Да ладно, это весело, — Тэхён откинулся на сидение и проводил взглядом покосившийся и проржавевший дорожный знак. — Найтвейл… слушай, а разве не так называется та дыра, в которой мы должны будем проторчать два месяца?  
— Я удивлен, что ты хоть что-то запомнил.  
— О, ну прекрати, ты слишком милый для того, чтобы язвить, Чон Чонгук.   
Тэхён чуть приподнял очки, посмотрел на него снисходительным смешливым взглядом и вновь отвернулся к нисколько не меняющемуся пейзажу пустыни Мохаве. Чонгук даже подумал, что они могут как-нибудь посетить знаменитый город-призрак Калико, тем более в Найтвейле, как и в большинстве маленьких общин, наверняка будет до ужаса скучно. Да и Тэхён всегда любил ужастики.   
Или, действительно, можно будет на пару дней смотаться в Лас Вегас, только разместиться бы сначала в снятой для них квартире, осмотреть город и познакомиться с местным населением. О Найтвейле было известно ровно ничего, город даже на картах не был отмечен. Его не удалось найти даже на гугл мэпс, и если бы не это исследование, Чонгук и задумываться не стал бы об этническом составе населения маленьких пустынных общин Соединенных Штатов Америки.   
— В твоем гробу на колесах дышать невозможно, — как бы, между прочим, сказал Чонгук, вытирая пот со лба. — Эй, эй, Ким Тэхён, эй, ты что, спишь? Да это же нечестно!  
— Ты сам не разрешил мне садиться за руль, — Тэхён широко зевнул. — И не смей называть мою малышку гробом, драндулетом и прочими обидными прозвищами, иначе она обидится. Нам же не хочется заглохнуть посреди пустыни?  
— Ладно, окей.  
Чонгук тяжело вздохнул. Машина была предметом их извечного спора. Чонгук даже подкалывал друга, что с таким отношением ему нужно было купить Шевроле Импала, на что тот только огрызался: Дин Винчестер самый крутой чувак на всей планете.  
— Между прочим, нам нужно заправиться, а то действительно заглохнем.  
— И где я тебе здесь заправку найду, подозреваю, что ее и в радиусе сотен миль не найти.  
Тэхён на него странно посмотрел.  
— Друг, ты, похоже, перегрелся, она же прямо по курсу.  
Чонгук вздрогнул. Прямо за лобовым стеклом, у обочины, ютилась маленькая автостанция с колонками, подъездной дорожкой и магазинчиком. Он просто не мог ее пропустить, ее же было видно на этой пустынной песчаной равнине. Ее просто не должно было там быть, но она была.  
— Что за черт, ее там не было.  
— Ооо, — протянул Тэхён. — Кому-то точно не помешает отдых.  
Чонгук ничего не ответил.  
  
Заправка была странная. Одновременно такая же, как и многие другие заправки на необъятных дорогах страны, но все же какая-то обшарпанная, словно попала сюда прямиком из фильмов 80-х. На кассе сидел подозрительного вида мужик в засаленной кепке и угрюмо молчал. Чонгук заплатил за бензин и поскорее вернулся к машине. Дожидаясь, пока бак заполнится, он разглядывал ничем не обшитую кирпичную стену магазинчика: она была исписана и изрисована, то и дело попадались меловые надписи на разных языках и рисунки, явно сделанные при помощи баллончика. Даже на корейском были, чему Чонгук очень удивился. Он приметил одну. «Чимин — дурак» — гласила она. Чонгук поежился, подобные каракули он когда-то оставил на стене собственного дома еще до переезда в Америку и поступления в университет. Чимином звали его соседа. Среди прочих граффити выделялось еще одно: ярко-фиолетовый глаз, словно объемный, но нарисованный небрежно и даже схематично, так дети обычно рисуют. Отчего-то он настолько испугал Чонгука, что тот даже не заметил сначала надписи под ним.  
— Посвящение в вечные скауты будет проходить в шепчущемся лесу в понедельник пятницы. Бред какой.  
— Чонгук? — Тэхён дотронулся до его плеча так неожиданно, что даже озноб пробил. — Ты чего тут застыл, ехать пора.  
Ему действительно следовало поспать, часов этак десять, не меньше.  
— Ага, да, сейчас.  
Он захлопнул крышку бака и сел в машину.  
— Все в порядке? — у Тэхёна даже через его авиаторы был заметен этот обеспокоенный взгляд. — Ты неважно выглядишь, может, все же, я за руль сяду?  
— Через мой труп. Все ок, — он провел ладонью по лбу. — И тем более, ты знаешь куда ехать? Вот именно, не знаешь, так что сиди и молчи.  
— Окей, окей, большой босс, давай стартуй на пятом варпе, а то я вижу, там коп с кормы приближается, а от нас пахнет не ромашками.  
Чонгук завел мотор и тронулся с места.  
  
Когда осела пыль, к заправочной станции приблизился, подволакивая ногу, мужчина в полицейской форме.  
  
  


**BEFORE**

  
  


_Надеясь на рай,_  
я видел это миллион раз…  
The Neighborhood — Silver

  
  
Найтвейл встретил их довольно скучно, то есть никак. Даже удивленных и внимательных взглядов не было, жители просто игнорировали машину Тэхёна и Чонгука, словно эти двое уже давно жили здесь и просто отлучились ненадолго в соседний город на фестиваль.  
  
Дом, в который их заселили, выглядел как типичная многоквартирная постройка: пять этажей, темное дерево оконных рам и ржавые пожарные лестницы, кое-где шла трещинами штукатурка. Жильцов видно не было. Либо половина квартир, судя по отсутствию каких-либо занавесок, пустовала, либо все жильцы, что сомнительно, были на работе.  
Чонгук на немой вопрос Тэхёна пожал плечами и заглушил машину прямо на тротуаре — идей лучше у него не нашлось. Они поднялись на нужный этаж, дверь квартиры была ярко-фиолетовая, словно только что выкрашенная, Чонгуку даже показалось, что от нее неуловимо пахнет краской. Замок немного заедало, или же выданный им компанией ключ от двери был не оригинальный, но все равно стоило смазать личинку запирающего механизма. В прихожей было темно и пыльно, Чонгук чихнул и возмущенно зашипел, когда мимо него протиснулся Тэхён с сумками.  
— Смотри, куда ногами наступаешь!  
Из гостиной подозрительно молчали. Чонгук по-быстрому стянул, наступая на задники, свои старые кеды и прошел в комнату. Сумки валялись в углу возле старого шкафа-купе, сам Тэхён, сложив руки на груди, с возмущением пялился на единственный в этой комнате пыльный диван грязного болотного цвета. Чонгук огляделся: кроме дивана в комнате имелся просто огромный стол, кадка с каким-то кактусом и небольшая полка с пыльными книгами. Окно было занавешено пыльными шторами. Других дверей, кроме той, что вела в прихожую, не наблюдалось. Чонгук нахмурился, прошел обратно, осмотрел квартиру и его опасения подтвердились: комнат в квартире было мало, а точнее, всего одна и, похоже с одним спальным местом. Кухня тоже была старая и явно давно не ремонтировалась: стол, два стула, плита и раковина с висящей над ней сушкой для посуды. В ванную комнату Чонгук пока не рискнул соваться, мало ли что он мог там увидеть, поэтому он вернулся в комнату, застав там Тэхёна в том же положении, что и оставил, хотя на вряд ли друг мог хоть как-то перестать за те несколько секунд, что Чонгук осматривал их пристанище на эти два месяца.   
— Чувак, — Тэхён даже очки не стянул с лица, хотя в комнате помимо духоты стоял полумрак. — Если этот диван не расправляется в более-менее приличную плоскость, то на полу спишь ты.  
— Еще чего. Я уверен, они не могли позаботиться о том, чтобы мы спали хотя бы нормально.  
— Мммм-да?  
— Разберемся, — Чонгук бухнулся на диван, подкладывая под голову руку и поворачиваясь лицом к пыльной спинке. — Я спать.  
— Какого черта?  
— Ты дрых всю дорогу. Моя очередь.  
Оттопыренный средний палец и скривленные в недовольстве губы Тэхёна Чонгук не увидел.  
  
Проснулся Чонгук то ли от того, что распахнувшаяся оконная створка громко ударилась о стену, то ли от мутного сна, где он убегал по какому-то сырому тоннелю от существа с яркими желтыми глазами, хищно светящимися в темноте. Существо оказалось поездом метро. Чонгук открыл глаза и чихнул — он практически уткнулся носом в диван. Где-то слева раздалось шуршание и жуткие утробные звуки, Чонгук, еще не отошедший ото сна, резко повернулся и упал с дивана. Тэхён, шурша пакетами, одной рукой цеплял из пачки чипсы и прямо-таки урча поглощал их.   
— Ф добвым утвом, фпяфая квафавица, — из-за полного рта его трудно было понять, но Чонгук разобрал и кинул бы в гада чем-нибудь, но ничего не было. — А я тут до ближайшего магазина успел сгонять и даже познакомиться с местными.  
— Чего купил? — Чонгук поднялся с пола и заглянул в один из пакетов, на него с одной из банок умилительно смотрел котик. — Тэхён… это что?  
— Ты прикинь, там у продавца линзы такие, жуть просто, — Тэхён разжевал еще одну чипсину. — А, что?  
— Я говорю, — Чонгук достал злополучную банку. — Ты корм кошачий нахрена купил?  
Тэхён с глупым видом уставился на банку, будто никогда не видел ее в глаза. Он даже выхватил ее из рук Чонгука, осмотрел со всех сторон и поставил ее на стол.  
— Но я покупал консервированные персики, — Чонгук недоверчиво посмотрел на банку. — Нет, серьезно, я тебе говорю, я брал консервированные персики. Даже чек, вот посмотри, написано же: Консервированные персики, два доллара за банку.  
Чонгук вздохнул.  
— Ладно, пойду, обменяю, а ты вещи разбери.  
Тэхён кивнул и зачерпнул новую порцию чипс. Чонгук провел по лицу ладонью: настойчиво хотелось с размаха приложиться головой о стену, чтобы в ней хоть как-то прояснилось. Вместо этого он стянул с себя уже довольно влажную от пота футболку. Ему хотелось натянуть на себя свои шорты, выглядевшие будто обрезанные старые джинсы, и обычную белую майку. Но пустынный климат к этому не располагал вовсе: где-где, а здесь мода уж точно была не в моде, важнее было выбрать одежду по погоде. Поэтому Чонгуку пришлось надеть светлые брюки, футболку, а заодно и кепку, чтобы голову не напекло.  
  
Необычно пустынная улица встретила его все той же жарой, словно и не прошло несколько часов с тех пор, как они с Тэхёном сюда прибыли. А ведь, по идее, дело должно было близиться к заходу солнца. Нужный супермаркет, который таковым являлся только по названию, а на деле оказался всего лишь достаточно большим магазином для столь небольшого городка, нашелся сразу вниз по улице. Что удивительно, по пути Чонгуку не попался ни один местный житель. Он пошел через распахнувшиеся стеклянные двери и направился к кассам. В помещении было едва ли прохладнее, чем на улице, что наводило подозрение о качестве продуктов: стоило проверить их срок годности и качество. Откуда-то из колонок тихо лилась незнакомая музыка, возможно, как и само муниципальное радио Найтвейла, песни являлись самодеятельностью местных групп. В сторонке, рядом с всякими фруктами, стоял некто в черном плаще с капюшоном и перебирал яблоки. Чонгук отвел глаза, на подобных людей, отчего-то, всегда было странно и боязно смотреть, хотя навряд ли каждый второй в подобном наряде мог оказаться психом с наклонностями психопата-убийцы. Но мало ли.  
Чонгук вообще по жизни был перестраховщиком и всегда старался избегать странных личностей, хотя в ситуации с Тэхёном не повезло. Сначала они были соседями по комнате в университетской общаге, и Тэхёну каким-то образом удалось уговорить его не отселяться, а потом, когда после истории с целлофановыми пакетиками с непонятным содержимым, оказавшимся на проверку обычными бабочками, только мертвыми, их выселили, пришлось на пару снимать квартиру рядом с университетским городком. Благо родители у Тэхёна были люди мировые, и спокойно восприняли факт выселения родного чада. Своим Чонгук солгал, что в общежитии учиться невозможно. Как будто, живя в квартире вместе с Ким Тэхёном, можно было без риска для психического здоровья пополнять свой багаж знаний.   
  
К слову о странных личностях. Что там Тэхён говорил о парне за кассой? Глаза у него действительно  _странные_. Проживая в Сан-Франциско, Чонгук видел немало людей в различных линзах: обычных цветных, блестящих, светящихся, подобных глазам животных, и даже якобы демонических, но вот таких, как эти, он еще ни разу не встречал. Не яркий, совершенно какой-то незапоминающийся блеклый взгляд парадоксально притягивал внимание светящимся зрачками. Нет, Чонгук прекрасно знал, что зрачки светиться не могут по определению, не свойственно это им было, но они светились.  
— Какие-то проблемы?  
Судя по голосу кассира, лучше бы у Чонгука никаких проблем не было. Никогда в жизни, особенно в этом городе, в этом магазине. Около этой кассы конкретно. Чонгук сглотнул и поставил на движущуюся ленту банку и положил сверху чек.  
— Вот. Вы пробили кошачий корм как банку маринованных персиков.  
— И? В чем проблема?  
— Проблема? — Чонгук растерялся. — Проблема в том, что мы с другом хотели маринованных персиков, а дали нам кошачий корм.  
На самом деле, ему было наплевать на эти персики, да и не любил он их на самом деле. Но было чертовски обидно и жаль денег. А еще, эти персики были любимым лакомством Тэхёна. Поэтому Чонгук постарался утихомирить нарастающее раздражение и вести себя предельно вежливо.  
Продавец посмотрел на него безразлично, словно Чонгук был никем, пожал плечами и поднял палец вверх. Чонгук поднял взгляд, гадая, что именно должен значить этот жест, и увидел колонку, вмонтированную в потолок прямо над головой кассира.  
  
 _— А теперь, дорогие мои радиослушатели, напоминаю специально для вас, пропустивших сегодняшнюю программу по каким-либо причинам. Хотя я не понимаю, как можно не слушать радио, разве что, если вы вдруг глядели больше одной минуты на таинственные фигуры в черных капюшонах и пропали, такое бывает. Ну, вы знаете, наши друзья в капюшонах попадаются то тут, то там. Уверен, кто-то из них точно сейчас выбирает себе яблоки в местном супермаркете, они их любят. Так вот, о супермаркете. Только сегодня, в супермаркете Найтвейл проходит акция: «Купи один из продуктов, и получи другой вместо него в случайном порядке». Случайно полученный продукт обмену не подлежит, предупреждает продавец Билл. Даже если вы начнете кричать, угрожать и даже отрубите продавцу голову, продукт вам не обменяют. Скорее всего, вам придется заплатить штраф, ведь никто не любит кровь на кассовом аппарате, это выглядит весьма не эстетично, не так ли, уважаемые радиослушатели? А сейчас, немного о ситуации на дорогах…_  
  
— Да вы издеваетесь, — пробормотал Чонгук. — Значит, не поменяешь?  
Билл, так видимо его звали, издевательски помотал головой и улыбнулся.  
— Ну и к черту тебя.  
Чонгук схватил банку и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из магазина. Что самое обидное, когда он пришел домой и швырнул банку на кухонный стол, на ее этикетке было написано: Kozlowski Farms. И да, Чонгук уже ненавидел чертов супермаркет Найтвейла с такими шуточками.   
  


_**Из отчета для Стрекс корп. 28 июня 20** года.  
Найтвейл — небольшая община в пустыне Мохаве, штат Невада. Население небольшое и весьма спокойно, скорее, равнодушно относящееся к новым лицам. Пока нельзя сказать, есть ли свои внутренние общины, общества или секты, но субкультуры, процветающие в больших городах, присутствуют, хотя не так обширно. В городе развито муниципальное радио, трудно сказать, приносит ли оно какую-либо пользу обществу и как именно влияет на него. Более подробная информация будет предоставлена через неделю, как и было обговорено.** _

  
  
Тэхён уперся подбородком в плечо Чонгука, отправляющего на и-мэйл письмо с отчетом, и подул ему в ухо. Чонгук дернул плечом и зашипел, когда вместо того, чтобы отлипнуть, Тэхён врезался носом ему в скулу. Чонгук фыркнул, Тэхён закусил губу, и оба рассмеялись. Сейчас им было хорошо, не смотря на то, что квартира была чуть пыльная и тесная, от дивана пахло сыростью, шкаф почти развалился, интернет ловил едва-едва, а мобильной сети не было и в помине. Чонгук спиной чувствовал тепло от прижавшегося к нему сзади Тэхёна, и это ощущение было прекрасным: ощущение домашнего уюта, которого он не чувствовал ни в их комнате в общежитии, ни в съемной квартире. Наверное, он готов был сидеть так всю ночь.  
  
О пиццерии Рико они узнали от того же муниципального радио. Безумный ведущий возмущался тем, что некий Стив Карлберг и парень в шляпе индейца устроили поножовщину. Чонгук сомневался в правдивости слов ведущего, потому что сам видел Стива в этот же вечер, а дело было в четверг, на улице. Тот крыл матом Сессила Палмера, который, по его словам, явно был приспешником самого Сатаны. Кто такой Сессил, Чонгук не знал, да и не до этого ему было: в квартире стало чисто, даже не так, подозрительно чисто, диван и тот перестал пахнуть сыростью, и уборка явно не была делом рук Тэхёна. Конечно, существовала вероятность того, что Стрекс прислали уборщицу, но вероятность эта была очень мала и нелепа. В общем, одной загадкой в этой жизни стало больше.   
Так вот, о пиццерии: там они сидели в один из выходных, когда к ним за столик, со стороны Тэхёна, подсел странного вида парень. Больше всего в его внешнем виде Чонгука поразили татуировки: фиолетовые щупальца, оплетающие руки.   
— Эм, — Чонгук нахмурился.  
— Привет, — незнакомец улыбнулся. Зубы у него оказались подпиленными, треугольной формы. — Вы же недавно в городе?  
— Ну… э… да, — Чонгук моргнул. — А в чем дело?  
— А, — парень улыбнулся еще шире, и Чонгук увидел, как передернуло Тэхёна. — Ничего. Просто я хотел сказать, что наше сообщество, ну вы знаете, мы самое дружелюбное пустынное сообщество во всей Неваде, а может и стране. Мы, знаете, можем показаться странными, но это все происки правительственных агентов, их черные вертолеты вы могли видеть в небе, или таких параноиков, как Стив Карсбелг, отвратительный тупица, я хочу сказать. М-да. Так вот. Я надеюсь, что наше общество вам понравится. Найтвейл вам понравится. Слушайте муниципальное радио, остерегайтесь зеркал и все с вами будет хорошо.  
Парень встал, Чонгуку показалось, что щупальца на его запястьях едва шевелятся, переплетаясь между собой. Доброжелательный с виду оскал, таинственный блеск очков и ослепительно белая рубашка. Незнакомец скрылся за звякнувшей колокольчиком дверью, оставляя после себя недоумение и злость.  
— И что это было?  
— Местный псих, не знаю, может, приколист? Не забудь упомянуть его в отчете, — Тэхён пожал плечами и продолжил потягивать свою ультра большую и экстра холодную колу.  
Чонгук вздохнул и лег щекой на стол, закрывая глаза. Это утро было невероятно странным, особенно если учесть, что посуда в раковине волшебным образом стала вдруг чистой. Чонгук уже начал подозревать, что кто-то из них двоих стал лунатить.  
Ни он сам, ни Тэхён не обратили внимания на то, что с того момента, как странный парень с татуировками подсел к ним, и до того, как он ушел, в помещении царила идеальная тишина: ни работников кухни не было слышно, ни муниципального радио.  
  
В понедельник в обед, возвращаясь все из того же супермаркета, Чонгук обнаружил записку, приколотую к двери настоящей стрелой: железный наконечник, древко и перья какой-то птицы. В записке было приглашение, или даже совет посетить городское собрание, которое устраивала администрация ровно в пять вечера. К сожалению, Тэхён в этот день свалился с тепловым ударом и валялся на расправленном диване, сам же Чонгук занялся отчетом для компании. Они так и просидели бы весь оставшийся день в квартире, никуда не выходя, если бы не отвлекший Чонгука от компьютера деликатный стук во входную дверь. На пороге обнаружилась милая старушка в платье в цветочек, шляпке, из-под которой выбивались пряди седых волос, с полным подносом кексов в руках.  
— Добрый вечер, — голос у нее оказался на удивление приятным и совсем молодым, по крайней мере, в нем не было того свойственного пожилым людям дребезжания. — Я ваша соседка по улице, Джоззи.  
— Добрый вечер, — Чонгук кивнул. — Может, эээ… пройдете?  
— О, нет, спасибо большое молодой человек. Я просто пришла предупредить, что от посещения собраний городского совета не освобождает даже смерть. Понимаете, они очень важны, эти собрания. Поэтому настоятельно рекомендую Вам и вашему партнеру присутствовать на них.  
— Эээээ… хорошо?  
Старушка важно кивнула.  
— Я рада, что Вы поняли, жители беспокоятся за каждого из нас, особенно Сессил. И да, — она отдала поднос в руки Чонгука. — Я заметила, что пожилая женщина, так, которая без лица, прибирается в вашей квартире. Поэтому было бы вежливо хоть чем-то ей отплатить. А то знаете, потом может быть такая морока с этим профсоюзом: все эти топоры, куча крови, крики, стресс. Неприятное дело. Да.  
— Спасибо, — растерянно проговорил Чонгук.  
— О, не за что, — Джоззи махнула рукой и рассмеялась. — Всего доброго.  
Чонгука мороз по коже пробил, и он не знал из-за чего именно: то ли из-за слов Джоззи, то или из-за осознания, что все в этом городе были полными психами.  
  
Ночной Найтвейлл порой словно вымирал: улицы пустели, и даже окна домов не светились приятным желтым светом. Чонгук и Тэхён как раз возвращались из боулинга, когда Тэхён, приметивший у пустыря, огороженного металлическим забором, таинственную фигуру в чёрном капюшоне, стал едва слышно напевать:  
— Раз. Два. Фредди заберет тебя.  
Чонгук вздохнул и посмотрел на небо. Месяц в дымке облаков словно качался на тонкой нити.  
— Три. Четыре. Запирайте дверь в квартире.  
— Тэхён, серьезно.  
— Пять. Шесть. Фредди тебя съест.  
— Тэхён, — Чонгук пнул друга, от чего следующий куплет детской считалочки оказался невнятным. — Блин, не смешно.  
— Девять. Десять, — они как раз проходили мимо здания администрации, когда Тэхён схватил его за бока. — Никогда не спите дети!  
Чонгук совсем не мужественно, даже как-то по девчачьи, заорал.  
— Ты, придурок, что творишь?  
Тэхён изобразил злодейский смех. Чонгуку захотелось его ударить, что он, собственно, и сделал. Тэхён показал ему язык, очень по-взрослому с его стороны, и припустился со всех ног к темному зданию, стоящему позади администрации, зданию, которое являлось Общественной библиотекой Найтвейла.  
Чонгуку поплохело.  
Еще в первую неделю он уяснил для себя: слушай радио Найтвейла, никого прилюдно не называй психами, не ходи в общественную библиотеку.  
Чонгук остановился перед закрывшейся дверью. Руки у него вспотели, а сердце билось где-то в глотке. Он мысленно желал Тэхёну врезаться башкой в стеллаж или повстречать библиотекаря. Ручка двери оказалась просто ледяной и жгла руку. Чонгук распахнул двери.  
  
Библиотека оказалась не такой, как он ее представлял: огромной, сравнимую размерами даже с национальной, где Чонгук как-то побывал. Мраморные стены, темного дерева, стеллажи до потолка и гробовая тишина. Звал он Тэхёна, почему-то, шепотом, хотя библиотекарей, которыми Сессил по радио пугал весь город, Чонгук не замечал. Когда он прошел мимо зеркала, для чего-то висящего между полками, что-то заставило его остановиться. Он медленно повернулся к стене. Зеркало оказалось самым обычным, даже не в полный рост, без рамы и всяких украшений. Обычная прямоугольная зеркальная пластина, такие обычно продавили пачками в ИКЕЕ. Вот только полки, да и сама библиотека, не отражались в нем. Чонгуку стало холодно.   
У проекции, отраженной в зеркальной поверхности, были черные-черные глаза с такими же светящимися зрачками, как у Билла из супермаркета, такие же татуировки, как и у парня из пиццерии толстого Рико. Чонгук попытался сдвинуться с места, но ноги словно увязли в мраморе пола. Отражение, улыбаясь окровавленными зубами, протянуло к нему свои руки с извивающимися, теперь он видел это отчетливо, щупальцами татуировок. Кажется, они приобретали объем. Кажется, Чонгук попал так, как никогда в жизни. Зеркальный двойник приближался не спеша, ведь его жертва по колено увязла в мраморе.  
  
Чонгук закричал.  
  
  
  


**AFTER**

  
  


_Не забывай, как говорят:_  
Когда сказано и сделано, отпусти.  
The Neighborhood — Let it go

  
  
Тэхён никогда не думал, что эта поездка в какое-то захолустье может обернуться чем-то веселым, когда можно будет безнаказанно быть собой и не прослыть придурком, сумасшедшим или еще кем-то там. Можно будет заниматься всякой херней, а за это тебя будут кормить. Ему можно было обнимать Чонгука со спины, касаться губами позвонков и шеи. Однажды Тэхён даже укусил его за ухо, правда, потом Чонгук столкнул его со стула на пол, но неловкости не было. А сейчас, прячась среди полок и стеллажей с пыльными книгами и посмеиваясь в закушенную ладонь, Тэхён чувствовал необъяснимо подкатывающий ужас. Он, этот ужас, чувствовался всеми нервными окончаниями, от вздыбленных тонких коротких волосков на шее, до подрагивающих пальцев. Наверное, не стоило заходить в эту библиотеку, ночью хорошие дети лежат в постели, и не важно, что этим детям по двадцать лет и спят они в обнимку на старом диване Бог знает где. Тэхён вышел в просторный проход межу двумя секциями и двинулся в темноту.   
Темнота рождает монстров в твоей голове, - так говорил знакомый психолог. На самом деле, у Тэхёна от липкого ужаса трясутся поджилки, как он еще не вибрирует весь, будто телефон — непонятно. В зале с полками и книгами стоит оглушающая ночная тишина. Он проходит между стеллажей туда и обратно странными волнами и зигзагами, огибая подпирающие потолок колонны. Ему кажется, что у этой библиотеки нет конца и края, или же он просто попал, как в сказке, в магическую ведьмину ловушку. Звать, пусть и шепотом, Чонгука он начинает спустя десять минут, и никто, естественно, не откликается. Это похоже на издевательство и на все фильмы ужасов разом, вот еще минут двадцать назад они шли по улице, а Тэхён (зачем вообще?) напевал старую песенку-считалочку. А теперь он заблудился в библиотеке и потерял лучшего друга, рассказать кому — на смех подымут. Когда Тэхён в очередной раз проходит мимо зеркала и даже краем глаза не замечает своего отражения там, он останавливается. Оборачивается. Чьи-то ладони закрывают ему глаза.  
  
Тэхён кричит.  
  
Он упирается ногами и бестолково машет руками, сначала он думает — это Чонгук. Это Чонгук, а значит нужно перестать как идиот и дать мерзавцу под дых, чтобы больше не смел так пугать. Но потом осознает, что человек или существо, что тащит его вглубь дальше от центра зала, гораздо тоньше Чонгука, и гораздо сильнее, чем тот мог бы быть.  
«Что бы это ни было, — подумал Тэхён. — Оно уже сожрало Чонгука. А теперь примется за меня».  
И отключается.  
  
Из вязкой темноты его вытаскивает удар по лицу. Неслабая такая пощечина, и, видимо, не первая — щеки горят пожаром. Он открывает глаза и утыкается взглядом в чужое слишком бледное, почти сияющее в этой темноте, лицо. Тэхёну хочется заорать — незнакомец, в первый момент показавшийся абсолютно нормальным, отнюдь таковым не является. Светло рыжие волосы чуть спадают на лоб, совсем не скрывая отсутствие бровей и черные-черные глазные яблоки, совсем как у демона. Где-то в этой темноте, Тэхён уверен, что видит отчетливо, чуть светится фиолетовым треугольник зрачка. Полные бескровные губы раскрываются, обнажая белые крепкие зубы, острые даже на вид. И у Тэхёна мелькает мысль, что вот он — конец, теперь уж точно. Уж лучше бы его жрали, не приводя в сознание.  
— Ну ты и дебил, — говорит существо и откидывается спиной на стеллаж.  
Оказывается все это время Тэхён лежал головой на чужих коленях.  
— Кто же, — продолжает оно. — Ходит ночью в библиотеку. Какому психу вообще придет в голову заглянуть в библиотеку Найтвейла?  
У него татуировки — отмечает Тэхён. Рукава набиты, как у того парня из пиццерии, только вместо щупалец — тонкие линии и надписи на неизвестном языке. Тэхён вообще сомневается, что такой язык существовал или существует у какого-нибудь народа.  
— Ну, вот скажи мне, какой черт вас двоих понес сюда, сидели бы себе тихо, не шныряли как шпионы какие туда-сюда, и уехали спокойно. Так нет же, надо вляпаться в такое дерьмо.  
— Ты сказал двое, — Тэхён приподнимается на локтях и смотрит незнакомцу прямо в лицо. — Где Чонгук, куда ты его дел?  
Незнакомец смотрит в его лицо внимательно, сжимая губы в тонкую полоску, и Тэхёну хочется сжаться в комочек, стать таким незаметным под этим взглядом, чтобы его приняли за пылинку, маленькую, ничем не примечательную пылинку. Вместо этого он расправляет плечи и смотрит в ответ, пусть и со страхом, в эти немигающие глаза.  
Парень, теперь видно, что существо мужского пола, по широким плечам и узкой грудной клетке, скрытой тканью обычной футболки, хмыкает.  
— А нет его, — и хватает рванувшего было с места Тэхёна за плечо. — В зеркало посмотрел и ррррраз — его затащило.  
— Куда? — тупо переспрашивает он, потирая плечо. Скорее всего, останутся синяки.  
— Я тебе что, географ? Не знаю. Параллельная реальность, зазеркалье там. Почитай Алису. Там все понятно изложено.  
Тэхён поднимается с пола, плечо все так же ноет. Его новый знакомый равнодушно смотрит в стену, лицо его — гипсовая маска без эмоций. И как только такой тощий пацан смог утащить его за собой, откуда столько силы в этом тщедушном теле? Тэхёну становится смешно.  
— Слушай, а ты кто вообще? — он старается не улыбаться, смех, словно пузырьки лимонада, щекочет глотку, а это слишком похоже на подступающую истерику.  
— Хосок, — отвечает парень.  
Он поворачивает голову в сторону стоящего Тэхёна, и лицо его странно искажается. Бровь приподнимает, доходит до Тэхёна, несуществующую бровь.  
— А, — эмоции вновь исчезают. — Ты об этом. Библиотекарь я.  
И фыркает.  
— Что, Сессил уже успел рассказать всяких ужасов про нашу братию? Ну, Сессил, — он тоже встает и оказывается с Тэхёном одного роста, даже чуть ниже. — Среднего роста, волосы пепельный блонд, очки и татуировки-тентакли на руках. Он радиоведущий. Здесь.  
Радиоведущий, понимает Тэхён. Парень-псих из ежедневной передачи по муниципальному радио и парень-псих из пиццерии Рико один и тот же человек, следовало догадаться.  
Ему надо уходить отсюда, — понимает Тэхён. Сессил говорил, что в библиотеку лучше не заходить ни под каким предлогом. Они ослушались — и вот что вышло. И если все то, что Тэхён успел уловить про библиотекарей, правда, то убираться надо сейчас же. Он идет спиной назад, пятится медленно, как краб. Хосок не обращает на него никакого внимания. Когда темный закуток становится почти не видно, он разворачивается и срывается на бег. Уже у двери он слышит тихий свистящий шепот нового знакомого.  
— В зеркала, вне дома, не смотри.  
Что делать дальше, он разберется, нужно только до безопасного места добраться.  
  
В квартиру он вбегает, когда сил уже не остается, а легкие горят адским огнем. В помещении душно и темно, и у Тэхёна кружится голова. Откуда-то из кухни пахнет вчерашним рагу, и кажется, что запах этот отдает рвотой. Тэхён едва успевает добраться до туалета, прежде чем его выворачивает. Когда он, умываясь ледяной водой, смотрит в зеркало, то вместо своего отражения видит Чонгука.  
  
Он сидит дома безвылазно уже, кажется, три дня, а может вечность. Тэхён сам не понимает, что он делает помимо того, что пялится бездумно на Чонгука. Тот увлеченно играет на фортепиано и ничего вокруг себя не замечает. Не пьет, не ест. Ничего.  
Первый день Тэхён пытался докричаться до него, голос сорвал, расколотил вокруг все, до чего смог дотянуться, но зеркало не тронул. Потом сидел бездумно несколько минут, часов... день? Пока по сорванным голосовым связкам будто наждаком проходились. Когда сидеть становилось уже невмоготу, он уходил в коридор, сворачивался на коврике у двери, как пес, которого хозяева оставили дома одного, и давился тихим воем вперемежку со слезами.  
Такого просто не могло быть. Они приехали в эту дыру на практику от какой-то дурацкой компании никому не известного города. А оказались в чертовом адском котле. Иногда, думает Тэхён, иногда маленькие городки не то, чем кажутся. А жители их вовсе не жители.  
  
Старую женщину без лица он застает на третий день, когда та убирает за ним единственную жилую комнату. Ему даже не страшно. Он кидает в нее томик Ванписа. Вся манга в этом доме принадлежит Чонгуку, и он будет орать, если Тэхён хоть как-то повредит его драгоценную коллекцию. Тэхёну наплевать.  
  
За несколько недель волосы у Тэхёна отрастают так, будто он прожил тут, по крайней мере, год. Он достает из холодильника так и не открытую банку с консервированными персиками. Тэхён все так же сидит у шкафа с зеркалом и наблюдает за Чонгуком. Картинка не меняется — только иногда друг морщится так, словно пальцы у него уже стерты в кровь. Тэхён давится персиками, на вкус они — тот же кошачий корм. Он морщится и откладывает в сторону банку. На ней — черный котенок и надпись «Earthborn Holistic».  
  
Когда от злости и безысходности он бьёт в стекло кулаком, а по нему ползут трещины, по Чонгуку бегут трещины и он кричит, беззвучно орет от боли, Тэхён пугается до пересохших посиневших губ и неистово колотящегося сердца. Он дожидается ночи и сбегает в библиотеку. Ему кажется, что Хосок должен знать ответы.  
  
Тэхёну даже в голову не приходит, что кроме Хосока в библиотеке может быть кто-то другой, поэтому, когда его со всех сторон хватают руки с тонкими бледными пальцами, он не может даже кричать. Боль сковывает тело, а кожу будто рвут когтями, отделяя мышцы от костей. Тэхёну кажется, что это тянется целую вечность, и что его разорвали на куски, а чувствовать он продолжает из-за какой-то случайности, или собственный угасающий мозг в насмешку решил преподнести подарочек. Когда он падает в руки Хосока, то чувствовать уже ничего не может, даже его осторожных прикосновений. Тэхён не сразу соображает, что сам он практически цел, если не считать глубокие царапины по всему телу.  
— Ну и зачем, — Хосок отводит отросшие пряди с его лица. — Ты сюда вернулся?  
Кажется, его прикосновения ласковые, возможно, они забирают боль. Но Тэхён ничего не чувствует, в когтях тех тварей был яд. В когтях тех тварей был яд — думает он. И теперь ему никогда ничего не почувствовать.  
— Спаси Чонгука, ты можешь, я знаю.  
— И что навело тебя на эту мысль? — Хосок безмятежно улыбается и выводит пальцами на его щеке какие-то узоры.  
Тэхён вздыхает.  
— Ты же сам его туда затащил. Это же ты затянул его в зеркало.  
— Не я, — Хосок поджимает губы и кладет ладонь на шею Тэхёна. — Но мог бы.  
— Ты знаешь, я могу его вытащить.  
Говорит Хосок.  
— Это в моих силах. Эта библиотека моя, так же, как и всех остальных.  
Шепчет он Тэхёну на ухо, едва касаясь бледными губами мочки.  
— Но что ты готов отдать за это?  
— Забирай у меня все, что тебе нужно.  
Поцелуй не ощущается как поцелуй. Совсем. Тэхён тонет в глубоком озере ртути, глотая ядовитый металл, заполняя им легкие.  
— Тебе всего лишь надо зеркало разбить.  
Хосок впервые смеется, а его лицо — гипсовая маска — идет трещинами.  
  
Когда Чонгук вываливается ему в руки из разбитого стекла, весь в крови (сам Тэхён не лучше), но живой — Тэхён плачет. Тэхён плачет и целует его куда придется. На вкус кожа Чонкука как нагретый солнцем персик.  
  
Они собирают вещи так скоро, как только могут. На самом деле, пока некоторые царапины Тэхёна не становятся чуть поджившими розоватыми шрамами, а поломанные в кровь ногти Чонгука не отрастают до нужной длинны. Все это время они практически молча сидят в квартире. Обычно лежат в обнимку на диване. Прибираться и готовить нет нужды — Старая женщина без лица делает это за них, спасибо ей, хотя на самом деле подобное должно пугать до усрачки. Тэхён и Чонгук уже ничему не удивляются, и даже когда Сессил сообщает по радио, что в Найтвейл прилетел самый настоящий пятиглавый дракон, а на месте пустыря скоро построят закрытый парк для выгула собак, они все это воспринимают как нечто обыденное. Но все равно пытаются уехать.  
  
Тэхён смеется как ненормальный, когда на месте дороги, по которой они приехали из Дезертблаффс оказывается каньон, конца и краю которому не видно. Они выжимают из тойоты Тэхёна столько миль в час, сколько она может им дать, и на полном ходу выпрыгивают из нее. Как Джим Кирк в первом фильме из ребута Звездного пути. Из разбитого радиоприемника усиленный многократно голос Кари Кимелл вещает о том, что когда жизнь полное дерьмо и превращается в полную черноту, то все что нужно — спасать собственную душу.  
— У тебя зрачки треугольные, — улыбаясь, говорит Чонгук. — И фиолетовым светятся.  
— Ага. По ходу мы встряли, Чонгук~и.  
— Заткнись, придурок.  
Они смеются, задрав лица к солнцу, которое скрывает огромная черная тень.  
  
 _And demons all around you waiting,  
For you to sell your soul…._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Действия происходят до начала первого выпуска wtnv;  
> 2\. Невада - один из штатов США. Лас-Вегас находится как раз там. Автор посчитал, что Найтвейл находится в одной из пустынь Невады;  
> 3\. Мохаве - пустыня на юго-западе США, занимает юг штата Невада. Средняя температура июля 50 градусов Цельсия;  
> 4\. Калико - один из знаменитых городов призраков США. На деле является заброшенным шахтерским городом;  
> 5\. Шутка про Шевроле Импала и Дина Винчестера родом из сериала СПН (Supernatural). Дин свою машину любил чуть ли не больше женщин;  
> 6\. Kozlowski Farms - одна из компаний в США, производящих консервированные фрукты;  
> 7\. Если кто не узнал, то Тэхён пел считалочку из культового фильма ужасов "Кошмар на улице Вязов";  
> 8\. Earthborn Holistic - довольно дорогая марка кормов для домашних животных;  
> 9\. "Кари Кимелл вещает о том, что когда жизнь полное дерьмо и превращается в полную черноту, то все что нужно — спасать собственную душу. ", а так же отрывок песни в конце текста - Kari Kimmel – Black. Автор советует ее прослушать, чтобы проникнуться атмосферой фика.


End file.
